48 hours
by wolfdemon16
Summary: Uzumaki, Naruto and Hyuuga, Hinata are two children who have demons in them; Naruto has the legendary Kyuubi-no-Kitsune while Hinata has the Blue Hawk. When they were only 4 years old several demons and villagers tried to kill them but were save. rated M
1. Chapter 1

48 Hours by:wolfdemon16

Summary: Uzumaki, Naruto and Hyuuga, Hinata are two children who have demons in them; Naruto has the legendary Kyuubi-no-Kitsune while Hinata has the Blue Hawk. When they were only 4 years old several demons and villagers tried to kill them but were saved by two mysterious strangers. They come back to Konoha and what Naruto has 48 hours until what?

Me: sooo yah I'm not so good with summaries ^-^''

Naruto:… Fang-san..

Me: Si? Nani?

Naruto: WHAT THE HELL!

Hinata: I-I agree w/ Naruto-kun, Fang-sama.

Me: ya ya ya I know u do! Please Naru-chan and Hina-san say the disclaimers and warnings?

Naruto: fine.. Fang-san or wolfdemon16 doesn't own the characters from both Naruto and Devil May Cry, she's only borrowing us for this fanfic so therefore she cant ever never MAKE ME LOVE SASUKE IN THE ANIME! 8D

Me: *hits naruto* shuddap! I cant believe im related to you but then again im not so shocked…. And us fanppls CAN MAKE YOU LOVE ANYONE! But not in the actual anime… too bad though..-w-

Naruto: NO ITS 'NOT TOO BADD!'

Hinata: the warnings are that there will be blood, violence, foul and language…

Me and Naruto: first time she didn't stutter O3O

Me: ma ma ma! Pairings: Naru/Hina( friendship thing) and Dante/Lady(friendship thing). And that's it! (I'm too lazy to do my yaoi pairings becuz I really don't want to do het in this story… and plus my friend/twin wont let me hear the end of it if I do do a yaoi pairing which would be SasuNaru)

Me, Naruto, and Hinata: ENJOY! JA NE! X3 83

Chapter 1

It was November 12, the cold breeze swept over Konoha. The moonlight gave the village an eerie look as the leaves glistened with the light. People of all ages were out near the village's feasible. Females dressed up in elegant komodos as well as the males. Children played along the way and goofed around.

A raven haired child sat with a blue-ish purple haired child. The raven had onyx colored eyes with pale skin, the child was dressed up in dark blue komodo with a fan design in the back between the shoulder blades. The other child had very light purple eyes almost white, the child also had pale skin. The child wore a blue komodo with a lily design at the very bottom that was colored light purple, on the cuffs of the komodo was a small sign that had a ying-yang design.

" I got to admit, out of the Hyuuga's, you're my favorite one, Hinata," the raven voiced out. The child, Hinata, had a small tint of pink that dusted over her cheeks.

" A-alrigoto, Sasuke-kun," Hinata shyly whispered. Her light eyes drifted down to the floor. " But w-why is t-that?" she questioned, stuttering slightly.

" Because most of the Hyuugas are stuck up like us Uchias, some don't even think about helping others in their time of need. But you, Hinata, you care more about someone else's safety other than your own. And I admire that," a small smile ghosted over the young Uchia's face. The young Hyuuga girl let out a small squeak at the young Uchia's action.

" Sasuke, Hinata-chan," the said two children looked up to see an almost duplicate of Sasuke only he had two lines under his eyes and his hair was longer.

" Aniki?" Sasuke raised and elegant eyebrow. The older Uchia waved his hand signaling them to follow. They got up and followed; Hinata's ears homed into sounds of a young child screaming. Her eyes widen in fear, " Hinata?" the Uchias turned to the girl.

" Gomenasai! But I-I have to h-help t-them!" she responded as she started to run towards the child's still screams which started to become more and more frantic.

" HINATA!" one of the Uchias screamed, but Hinata ignored them and continued running. She tossed her shoes off and ran barefooted down an alley where the screams where becoming louder until she found the source. Tears welded up in her light eyes at the sight she saw.

A young child, the same age as her, was on the floor, bloody, old wounds opened and new wounds bleeding a lot. Five jonins stood of the child's body with weapons in hand. The child twitched very faintly and they noticed.

" He still aint dead yet!" one hissed out and brought up a kunai.

" NO!" Hinata screamed and smacked the man out of the way. She lend over the boy's body acting as a barrier. " DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM ANYMORE!" she screamed out as tears fell.

" Shit, it's the Hyuuga girl," one growled. " I thought she was a quiet one, but I guess not," one sneered out. The man made a grab for her, she smacked his hand away.

" WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO THE POOR CHILD! YOU MONSTERS!" she yelled more. Tears fell freely, staining red on her pale cheeks.

" We're not the monster.. This THING is," one hissed. Hinata grinded her teeth together in anger.

" THE ONLY MONSTER I SEE ARE YOU FIVE! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSEVES! " she barked out. One raised their hand to slap her, but was caught mid-way. She looked up to see a man no older than 18 there. His cold blue eyes were harden in a death glare, he had a red cloak with a black and red vest. He had two hostlers on his black pants and combat boots. Strapped on his back was a large sword; snow white hair gave his eyes a demonic type of glow.

" Hn, fighting and almost killing a young child and trying to smite another one," the man's voice dripped with an acidy tone. " That's just so fucking pathetic," he hissed and twisted the man's wrist. The bone popped out of the skin and the man screamed in pain. Hinata's eyes widen further; a pair of hands shut over her sight. She felt herself land in someone's lap.

" Don't worry, we're the good guys. I just don't want you to see this," a female voice whispered. Hinata gulped.

Ten shadows looked at the sight before them. A male with white hair was currently killing those poor saps called 'villagers' while a female with brown hair was holding a small girl with blue-ish purple hair eyes shut as she used her other hand to tend to the boy on the floor wounds. A black tongue licked silvery colored scaled lips, and grimaced yellow teeth dripped with black saliva. Red eyes glowed in the pitch black.

" Those two kids are our meals," a hoarsed voice darkly chuckled out. There were growls of agreement and the shadows got ready to attack.

The brunette carefully brought the child from the floor near her while the other child was as still as a board, not moving. The brunette's ears caught the sound of something laughing and she quickly drew out a gun and shot to where the noise was coming from.

" DANTE!" the brunette yelled to the white haired man. Then ten monster of sorts jump out.

The first one had silvery scaled skin with glowing red eyes and a long tail that had spikes on it. The second one have red skin with socket less eyes, black drool ran down its mouth. The third and fourth one looked almost the same with socket less eyes and reptilian skin that was black. The fifth had long claws that where sharpened to as long as 2 feet. The sixth had green eyes with ruddy maroon skin and a long tongue. The seventh had a retractable jaw that was filled with rows of sharp, sharp teeth gleaming with caked blood. The eighth looked like an oversized bloodhound with its eyes gouged out from its sockets and had rows of sharp bones sticking out of its burnt skin. The ninth looked like a type of water reptile with black metals coming out of its body. The tenth one had scaly red skin and a type of shell over its back.

The white haired man, Dante, grabbed out his sword that was on his back, the handle was made of steal that mixed between silver and black. He's eyes slowly started to fade into a bloody crimson red. The two kids with the brunette started screaming bloody murder.

" LADY! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Dante demanded. The brunette, Lady, let her hand fall from the little girl's eyes. Light eyes where now small; the child double over, bangs falling down and she grabbed the sides of her head, shaking as she screamed in a high pitched tone. The child on the floor looked as if he was having a seizer. Sky light blue eyes had shrunken down and the scar marks had darkened dramatically; the young boy's body arched up slightly as his hands clawed the ground.

The Demons had a hungry look that gleamed in their eyes; black, red, and silver saliva dripped down their mouths. " I CAN SMELL THE POWER THAT THEY HOLD!" one roared demonically and charged after the children. Dante stopped the demon by slashing his sword forward in an arch. " DON'T TOUCH THEM!" Dante roared out as his demon form manifested itself. Lady got up from the children and stood in front of them with a large gun with the name 'Mary' carved on the end of it.

" **NO!**" Dante's demon voice growled out; Lady looked shocked a bit. "** THEY'RE MINE**," he hissed out. Lady let the gun fall down until the barrel touched the ground with a somewhat heavy _'thunck'_ on the gravely floor. She let her back to the Demon Dante and tried to calm the two kids that now where shivering as if something was trying to take over them.

The demons growled and turned to strike but Demon Dante was on them first; his sword, the Rebellion, slashed in a sideways ark that barely nicked one of them. A small tint of red seeped down the fifth demon. The fifth demon lunged at Demon Dante with it 2 feet claws ready to slash him into a million pieces. Demon Dante was one step ahead, he brought the Rebellion crashing down, slicing the demon's hands off. Blood spurted on the graveled ground, the fifth demon roared in pain; the muscles in the hand where contraction and the blackened bone inside it's arm was hanging off a bit. He quickly shoved the Rebellion upwards cracking its skull until the sword was all the way threw its jaws and outside the top skull. He twisted the Rebellion until the demon's head was forcefully snapped off its shoulders. More blood oozed out from the demon; demon Dante chuckled darkly. The ninth demon took off with the tenth and eighth close by its side. A long blade slashed at Demon Dante's left; he countered it quickly, the metals screeched horribly as small ambers flew off the two swords. The eighth demon snapped at his side, successfully biting deep into his left side. He growled in pain as blood seeped out of the wounds and threw the demon's teeth.

With his free hand, he shoved his arm threw its neck and ripping out the demon's wide pipe and spinal cord. The tenth demon lunged at Dante; he let go of the Rebellion and sideways kicked the demon while pulling out one of the guns from his holster and shot the demon with the Rebellion and punched the tenth demon.

Lady saw that the two children weren't going to stop screaming and then she noticed that the blonde boy's nose was bleeding as well as the marks on his cheeks. The girl's fingers where tangling into the blue-ish purple hair; her cheeks where flared with a deep red color and her hair was becoming lighter. The blonde boy's hair was starting to get a dark red tint going threw it. Lady looked with horrored eyes. _' T-this isn't g-good!'_ Lady thought as she watched, terror gripped her throat. A red aura surrounded the boy while a blue aura surrounded the girl.

The remaining demons where just standing there; Dante's breath hitched up very faintly as he felt a stronger aura thicken the area. He turned back to see Lady on her butt with a scared look on her face, bi-colored eyes widened. The two kids where up; blood stained the boy while the girl had very faint hits of blood. They looked up at the same time and grinned evilly. The once blonde haired boy had bloody red hair with still hints of blonde, red eyes that where very faintly rimmed in sky light blue, darkened whisker marks that where covered in cake blood and sharpened canines and finger-like claws. The red aura around him made what looked like a fox like figure as he placed himself on all fours and snarled deeply and animalistic. The girl's hair that once was blue-ish purple was now a snow blue color with tints of purple, her once light violet eyes were now a glowing red and blue, her cheeks where burnt with a heavy red color, a black star-like symbol was placed in the middle near her eyes, and her fingers looked like claws. Her blue aura resembled a bird-like shape.

The girl squatted down and pounced, leaping above Dante and onto the second demon. That demon roared and tried to swipe the child, but the girl grabbed its claw and the other one before she kick it in the throat. A sickening crack was heard from the demon's arms as she twisted around. Her arm twisted behind her head and went down, her claws slashing the demon's face and making blood spray out heavily onto her and she chuckled darkly. Her head cocked to the side seeing how the demon was still alive. She grabbed it's neck and dug her claws into it's neck more and more until her claws where knuckles deep. Sickening spurting sounds echoed as she was digging deeper into it's neck. She pulled her fingers backwards, ripping out the flesh of its neck, and the smell of burning and rotting flesh filled their noses. They saw fire consume the demon as the child jumped off with the flesh still in her grip. She smirked and brought the flesh to her mouth and tore off a piece with sharp teeth. Blood dripped down her mouth to her chin and finally to down her neck.

The boy zoomed past Dante with a throaty roar as he swiped the third and fourth demon with one claw; the demons went spiraling to the wall with a bone breaking snap. The two demons looked at the boy with glowering eyes and lunged; the boy grabbed the demons and smashed their heads together and kicked at the demons arms. The demons' bones where broken out if their scaly blackened flesh and blood sprayed on the boy. He roared again and brought his sharpened canines down to the fourth demon's shoulder and ripped off the skin. Blood oozed down his mouth; the scaly blackened skin was now gone from the shoulder and the demon's muscles where oozing with blood. The white parts of the demon's muscles where now drenched with it's red blood and large bite marks on the outer layer of the muscles. The boy had a hunter's look in his red-outlined-sky-blue eyes. Sharp claws dug into the demon, the fourth roared in pain as the claws dug into its reptilian skin and into its gut. The boy pounced at the third demon and bit deep into the demon's neck. His arms crossed each other and claws buried themselves deep into the third's neck and with an enormous strength he pulled them against each other, ripping the demon's throat. The flesh was brutally ripped from the muscle tissues and bone. The child's fist punched straight threw the demon's body and making it fall into ashes of blackened blood.

Dante slowly changed out of his demon trigger and grabbed hold of the children's wrists. They both growled at the white haired man. " Enough," he growled making them look down with anger in their eyes. " Change back **now**," he ordered.

" **What if we don't WANT to, hmm HUNTER?**" came the demonic response from the boy, his slitted eyes narrowed. Dante squeezed their wrist which in response they hissed and growled. " **BUT WE WANT TO KILL THEM!**" they growled. Dante shook his head and glared. " **I SAID NOW!**" he snapped at them and they sighed in defeat. " **Fine HUNTER," they snapped and closed their eyes.**

**Their auras died out quickly as did their attributes that they took in; they opened dazed eyes and fell down, but if it weren't for Dante's hold on their wrist they would of fell down badly. Lady stood up with trembling legs and she looked around. " Dante…where are the other demons?" she asked; he just shrugged and handed her the girl while he carried the boy. " Come on, lets find the Hokage of this village," he muttered as he pasted her and she just sighed and followed behind him.**

**~A few minutes later~**

**The Hokage sat in his chair sleepily, his old shoulders slumped over. There was a knock on the door before it was busted open. He looked up to see Dante and Lady with the two kids. " N-Naruto! Hinata!" the old man surprisingly chocked on the two children's appearance. " W-what happened to them?" he asked, the two came up to him. **

" **Is this what you village does to some child!" Dante growled as he huddled the child closer to him. " you mean the villagers did this!" Dante just nodded. The man cursed, " Damnit… I'm really failing right now, those damn AMBUs, I told them to protect him," he muttered to himself. " We would like to take custody of them… for 9 years before we come back here again," Lady spoke as she gazed at the Hokage with hard eyes. " If you don't mind.. We saw the powers that they hold and we want to help them control them and when they're done, we'll come back in time to see them go into the exams," she told him icily. He sighed as they both turned away from him. " Ja, Hokage-sama," they said before they disappeared. He looked around and slumped down, " Well its going to be too quiet here now with out Naruto-kun," he sighed. **

**Sasuke looked at where he saw Hinata run to and now all he saw was the villagers' dead bodies and the demons ashy remains. " What happened?" he whispered as his older brother came. Itachi's eyes narrowed as he looked at the sight in front of them. " Come on Sasuke, its time for us to be going back home," he said as he dragged Sasuke away.**

**Me: Soooo what do ya think!**

**Naruto: that was… sad and bloody**

**Hinata: yes…. I c-cant believe I-I killed!**

**Me : I had to make you two Ooc but it doesn't matter cuz you'll never do that Hina-san! *glomps Hinata***

**Me: Rebyk to sayonara shite kudasai!**

**Hinata and Naruto: that means ' Please review and good-bye'**

**Me: HAI!**

**Me, Hinata, Naruto: Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

!warnings are that there will be blood, violence, foul Occ-ness, and languag

! Pairings: Naru/Hina( friendship thing) and Dante/Lady(friendship thing). And that's it!

I don't own the characters from both Naruto and Devil May Cry, I'm only borrowing them for this fanfic

Summary: Uzumaki, Naruto and Hyuuga, Hinata are two children who have demons in them; Naruto has the legendary Kyuubi-no-Kitsune while Hinata has the Blue Hawk. When they were only 4 years old several demons and villagers tried to kill them but were saved by two mysterious strangers. They come back to Konoha and what Naruto has 48 hours until what?

Chapter 2

Baby blue sky eyes dully took in the area in front of them; Konoha was thriving with life. The child that owned the baby blue sky eyes was only at least 12 or so years old, sunlight blonde hair was in spikes all over the place framing in a slightly chubby whiskered face. The child wore a thickly black jacket with red and orange flames at the bottom, a little large pants that bagged at the end of his feet and black ninja shoes. On his left leg was a kunai holster, behind on his waist was another pouch with the unknowns, on his right leg was a gun holster that was gold and black and strapped onto his back where two thin, long swords . The child looked up to the white haired man next to him. The white haired man smirked and grabbed the little blonde and held him on his shoulders. The child blinked and looked around slightly.

" Oi… Ani-san, why are we here?" the blonde asked the elder. The man huffed a bit and let the child jump off his shoulders. " Because Geki, I told the Hokage-sama that I would bring you back here when it was the exams and I know that you're gunna blow them away," the elder smirked. " I'm not immature…" the younger huffed out before turning back to the village.

" Hurry, I've got to get you there fast," the elder muttered and picked up the child once more. " Over-protective bastard," the younger snarled lowly before crossing his arms in his black jacket. The man and the boy vanished, phasing on roofs at a blurring speed before they had stopped near the Hokage's mansion. The blonde blinked again and lazily looked at the elder before sighing.

" Ain't you coming Ani-san?" the blonde questioned and the elder shook his head. " No, you go ahead Naruto, I need to talked with someone first," the white haired man addressed the blonde, Naruto. He nodded and waved his hand to the elder. " Hey! Dante, tell Lady I said hi!" Naruto yelled to the white haired man named Dante and he smile. " Sure thing Blondie," he cooed and the blonde threw a kunai and Dante caught it with his middle and index finger. " Show off," Naruto growled before he disappeared into the academy's doors.

~With Naruto~

Naruto looked at his hands, the leather gloves Dante had given him for his 8th birthday had now moved smoothly on his skin. He saw the room 207 come into view and he stepped inside. A man with tanned skin, dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and had a scar on his nose yelled at the class. The man's attention turned to Naruto as he stepped in, the teacher smile while the kids gocked at his presence. There where some squeals on the females and some from the guys. No emotion ran on his face as he looked at the teacher.

" You must be my new student," the teacher exclaimed and he just nodded. The teacher clapped his hands and smile widely. " Students! I would like to introduce Sparta, Uzumaki N-" " NARUTO!" the teacher was cut off by the scream of a female. Everyone had silenced in shock at the one who yelled. His blue eyes meet the lily ones that glare at him.

" How DARE YOU! COMING IN WALZING IN HERE!" a girl with short blue-ish raven hair, an open pale windbreaker that had black and silver on it, muscle shirt, baggy pants, and ninja shoes. On her left leg was two pouches, one with throwing items and the other that held the unknown, on the other leg was a gun holster covered in pure black and red, and strapped on her waist was a belt that carried little capsules and a sword. Her glare was hard and cold.

" Hinata-san, I didn't see you there," Naruto playfully replied, the girl, Hinata, only glared harder and walked towards the blonde until they where a inch away. She grabbed his shoulders and hugged him with a faint blush. " Naruto-kun, its been long," she whispered as she pulled away. She smiled lovingly and kissed his whiskered cheek. He smiled and stretched his arms. " It has.. Too long if I may add," he smirked cutely at her; the girls and guys gasped at the cuteness and playfulness in the smirk. " How has Lady been?" he asked the blue-ish raven; Hinata crinkled her nose a bit and sighed. " Same old, same old," she smirked her genuine smirk and Naruto threw an arm around her shoulders.

" H-Hinata? Do you know him? And why did you kiss him? are you lovers or something?" a pinkette and blonde asked the girl. The duo looked at each other and busted out laughing; the whole class stared in shock at the usually quite girl. " Heh.. Ok yes I know him, he's a childhood friend. I kissed him because when we where little we both were taught different cultures on and no we aren't lovers just best friends. Heck! We can even be proclaimed brother and sister!" she stated with a goofy grin and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" OH! Naruto-kun! I want you to my cousins! One's here but the other one isn't though… Oh! And the pinky is Hanuro, Sakura and the blonde's Yamanaka, Ino," Naruto waved at them and followed his childhood 'sister'. The duo walked up to a raven haired boy. " Ano! Uchia-san, this is my friend I was talking about, Uzumaki, Naruto," Hinata beamed at the Uchia. The raven snorted but didn't look up at the two, the younger raven looked sad and pouted. Seeing how the Uchia didn't answer Naruto went in front of him.

" HEY! LOOK AT HER WHEN SHE'S TALKING WITH YOU!" Naruto snapped and grabbed a fist full of the Uchia's shirt, glaring at him. " WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? SHE'S YOUR COUSIN AND YOU DON'T EVEN AGNOLIGE HER ESSISTANCE?" Naruto screamed. The older raven glared at the blonde.

" YOU MADE HER LIKE THIS!" the usually stoic child growled at the younger. " SHE USED TO BE SWEET AND CARING AND NOW! SHE'S OUT OF CONTROL!" he snapped at the blonde. Hinata's lily eyes widened and drooped down, tears glittered in the corners of her eyelashes. " Is that why you've been so mad and quiet to me… because I don't seem to be the cousin that you remember from your childhood? Is that it?" she whimpered cupping her hands together and placing them under her breast. Naruto blinked briefly and let his grip flatter slightly. " Is that what you think?" tears began to swarm down her milky cheeks.

" Hinata-san," Naruto whispered, his blue eyes widened. " I DIDN'T CHANGE UCHIA-SAN! I'M STILL THE CHILD YOU REMEMEBER FROM OUR CHILDHOOD!" she cried out and hugged her sides. " YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME AS A CHILD! WHEN I WENT TO HELP OUT NARUTO-KUN! I WAS ATTACKED BY THE VILLAGERS JUST BECAUSE I WANT- NO NEEDED TO HELP HIM OUT!" Naruto hung his head as he thought about the memory. " THEN I WAS ATTACKED AGAIN BY DEMONS! MY GUARDINGEN AND HIS GUARDINGEN HAD TOOK US IN FOR 8 YEARS JUST TO HELP US OUT WITH OUR POWERS AND HELPED US UNDERSTAND!" she broke out and slammed her fist on the desk, succeeding on breaking it.

Naruto swiftly jumped off the desk just in time before it shattered and landed on another one, and threw a glare at the older raven. Sasuke looked slightly shocked at the shattered desk and back at the blue-ish raven who was crying with deep gasps. " It was hard to comprehend with the abilities we had, so until now we've been hiding as a order from things that wanted to kill us," the blonde said before walking to the younger raven and holding her to his chest.

The teacher asked them nicely to take a seat and they did next to the Uchia. Hinata sat in the middle of the boys; the teacher continued on with the lesson, the two vessels zone him out.

~With Dante and Lady~

Dante crossed his arms as he zoned out Lady and the Hokage. The brunette was doing motions with her hands as their voices increased in volume a bit. Then something slammed smack on the side of his head and Dante turned around glaring daggers at the female hunter. " What THE HELL LADY?" Dante snapped as she huffed and crossed her arms around her bust.

" Listen when I'm talking to you moron!" she snapped back, he grunted and whispered the word 'bitch' and turned back to the bi-eyed hunter. " Hokage-sama was talking to me about Uzumaki-san and Hyuuga-san. You're not going to like this Dante," her voice hinted deadly of sadness. He looked up to the two and looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

" What is it old man?" he asked moving closer to the Hokage.

" Naruto-kun isn't going to be here for long," the Hokage whispered, his eyes sadden greatly. Dante looked at the man trying to urge the man to speak more. " Naruto-kun is going to-" he was cut off by the slam of the door. A ninja with silver hair and a mask came bursting in. " Hokage-sama! We have a problem!" the silver-headed ninja shouted franticly. The old man shot up from his seat and followed the silver-haired while the two hunters followed behind the man.

~Back at the classroom Iruka's announcing the teams~

Iruka looked at the list and calmed the students down. " Ok Everyone! There's going to be a different team with two students and those to are going to be placed in the ANBU squads!" all the students when silent. He cleared his throat, (im sorry if I spell their last names wrong I just don't know how they're spelled!)" Team Nine will be Nara Shikamaru, Amura Choji and Yakima Ino; Team Eight will be Inumaki Kiba, Abruma Shino, and Hygga Hinata; Team Seven will be Uzumaki Naruto, Honuro Sakura and Uchia Sasuke; and the AMBU group will be Hygga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto," the students gasped as the said kids only looked at each other and nodded slightly. Sasuke looked at the two with slightly shocked eyes.

Hinata rid her face of any emotions, becoming as stoic as the Uchia, lily eyes focused on the teacher while Naruto's was focused on his hand with one of his guns. He traced a finger over the gold markings; the pair looked up at the shocked faces. " What?" they bluntly asked the students, " Aren't you happy that you got picked in the ANBU group?" came the shouts and the duo looked at each other. Naruto let his eyes linger away, " No… nope not at all… really don't care actually," Hinata stated broadly to the groups. Naruto let the gun spin on his finger before he stashed it back into it's holder.

" Not really shocking alright," Naruto emotionlessly told as he turned to them, glancing at each of them with his baby sky blue eyes. They all felt shocked at the emotionless tones they used, the duo, seeming to get the silent question turned to them all. Naruto raised his gun and pointed to a random person, " Bang," he monotonously muttered, pretending to pull the trigger. The girls screamed in horror and most ducked; they all turned to the blonde, who was very lightly snickering. Then suddenly the door went busting down, girls screamed and everyone covered their eyes from the dust that came exploding in. Hinata and Naruto growled under their breath and pulled out their guns, standing side to side.

" Hinata-san, get everyone out of here, now," Naruto hissed under his breath as his right eye twitched quickly. " What about you Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned the blonde as her lily eyes started to become a red and blue color. " I'll hold them off, hurry though," Naruto spoke, his once baby sky blue eyes turning to a red color with light rims of blue. Hinata nodded slightly and left Naruto's back. " Be careful Naruto-kun," she softly whispered as she passed him threw the dust. " Will do," he whispered back his baby blue eyes glittering softly before the bleed into red.

~To Be Continued~

Me: ahahahahaha…gomen, so how was this chapter?

Blood: -.-

Me: I knew you were gunna do that Blood *sighs and is dragged away* please review and no flames!

Blood: and for the anonymous review named Drap (), thank you for telling this baka here about her 'little' mistakes…..it was her first time doing a so called 'hard-core lemon' and well she also ran out of ice pops and she tried to edit it and fail...why? 'cuz she never sleeps for two weeks or so, and careless *slaps me* little Moni here isn't the strongest when it comes to that

Me: NOT TRUE! I GOT A 4 ON MY TAKS BENCHMARK! I didn't make many mistakes….just problems….and we're ranting again *sighs* gomen please review!

Blood:*drags Me away*

Me:im not a child…*pout*

Blood:tch! Yah right


End file.
